This is Baylor College of Medicine's application for funding under TW- 00-003, "AIDS International Training and Research Program." By applying for funding from the Fogarty International Center, Baylor College of Medicine announces its intention to broaden the scope and expand and enhance the activities of its existing programs by (1) establishing long-term U.S. training in HIV/AIDS clinical and basic research for talented Romanian, Mexican, and African health professionals; (2) developing collaborative research relationships between international and U.S. investigators; and (3) providing promising U.S. pediatric residents and postdoctoral fellows with international HIV/AIDS training and research experiences. Specifically, Romanian, Mexican, and African health professionals will receive up to three years of support each for advanced training in HIV/AIDS clinical or laboratory-based research at Baylor College of Medicine. This training program will be conducted in collaboration with investigators from Baylor's existing Center for AIDS Research and Clinical Scientist Training Program, both funded by the National Institutes of Health. Each trainee also will have the opportunity to pursue an advanced degree in public health at the University of Texas School of Public Health, focusing on biomedical and behavioral approaches to prevention of pediatric HIV-infection. The proposed program also will support development of collaborative international pediatric HIV/AIDS research projects. Several such collaborative projects already have been initiated, including Romania- based studies of oral manifestations of HIV/AIDS and AIDS-associated malignancies. These projects will provide field training opportunities for international trainees as well as opportunities for short-term (1-2 months) training and research experiences for U.S. pediatric residents and postdoctoral fellows. The proposed program will help to establish the expertise, experience, and infrastructure necessary for a sustained pediatric HIV/AIDS research effort.